


A PIES TRĄCAŁ, TE BABY! czyli retro romans homoseksualny, w jednym akcie, prozą.

by AnyaMurdoch



Series: Retro romans homoseksualny [1]
Category: BODO (TV 2016)
Genre: 20's, 30's, Actors, Bisexual Male Character, Gay Male Character, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Retro, dwudziestolecie międzywojenne, kabaret, polskie tagi, teatr
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:51:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6591829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaMurdoch/pseuds/AnyaMurdoch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gdy jeden z ulubieńców przedwojennej Polski ma dość kobiet...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A PIES TRĄCAŁ, TE BABY! czyli retro romans homoseksualny, w jednym akcie, prozą.

**Author's Note:**

> Pójdę za ten ff do piekła :D  
> Ale jako fanka okresu XX-lecia międzywonnego, wierna fanka serialu BODO i homofilka :D  
> A pomysł przyszedł podczas oglądania 6 odcinka serialu BODO.

Karol Hanusz siedział swoim małym warszawskim mieszkanku, zaczytany we wstępnym scenariuszu filmu, do którego casting miał się odbyć za kilka dni. Popijając smętnie wino z kryształowego kieliszka, który był jedynie imitacją prawdziwego kryształu, raz po raz wzdychał smętnie odwracając wzrok od skryptu.  
Nie tak wyobrażał sobie swoją karierę. Miał być wielką gwiazdą. Rozchwytywany przez kabarety, teatry i filmowców. Jego podobizny miały wisieć w alkowach pensjonarek i młodych chłopców. Szczególnie młodych chłopców. Tymczasem gnieździł się za marną pensyjkę w Qui Pro Quo, patrząc jak jego koledzy rozkwitają. Dymsza i Bodo co chwila dostawali nowe propozycję, odrzucając je jak nic nie znaczące śmietki. On na to sobie pozwolić nie mógł i każdą propozycję lub szansę na rolę traktował tak, jakby od niej zależało jego życie.  
Nagle usłyszał ciche pukanie do drzwi. Zdziwiony spojrzał na zegarek wiszący tuż obok toaletki – dochodziła północ. - A któż to do licha o tej porze?! - mruknął zawiązując troczki od szlafroka. Nie spodziewał się żadnych gości. Nie umawiał się na ten wieczór z żadnym ze swoich przyjaciół. Lekko poddenerwowany otworzył drzwi i... osłupiał. Na progu jego mieszkania stał nie kto inny jak Bodo.  
\- Bodziu?  
\- Bodziu, Bodziu... mogę? - odparł Bodo i wszedł do środka nie czekając na zaproszenie.  
Zlustrował uważnie mieszkanie przyjaciela. Rzadko tu bywał, pomimo zażyłości w jakiej byli z Karolem. Po za pracą zwykle spotykali się w kawiarniach lub w mieszkaniach innych aktorów. Po za tym, zawsze istniało prawdopodobieństwo, że akurat u Karola będzie jego jakiś „przyjaciel”. Bodo niezbyt chętnie przebywał w ich towarzystwie.  
Ostatni raz był tutaj kilka lat wcześniej przy okazji urodzin czy innych imienin gospodarza. Wystrój małego mieszkanka niezbyt się zmienił. Na ścianie nad łóżkiem nadal wisiał poster z Rudolfem Valentino, którego śmierć Hanusz przypłacił dwutygodniowym „załamaniem nerwowym” i notorycznymi groźbami popełnienia samobójstwa w nurtach Wisły lub pod kołami dorożki.  
\- Trzymasz kozę w mieszkaniu?! - zapytał Bodo wyrywając zwierzęciu połę swojego płaszcza z pyska. Koza Zofia była atrakcją Qui Pro Quo i występowała wraz z Hanuszem w jednym z numerów.  
\- Tam gdzie ją trzymałem wcześniej, chcieli ją zarżnąć. A poza tym w czym ona jest gorsza od pieska lub kanarka? To idealny domowy pupil - odparł Karol i wskazał Eugeniuszowi miejsce na sofie. Sam usiadł na krześle przy toaletce. - Co cię do mnie sprowadza Bodziu? Ach i gdzie moje maniery, wina?  
Bodo odmówił gestem dłoni i pogłaskał Zofię, która oparła sobie łeb na jego kolanach, łakomie patrząc na krawat, który wystawał mu spomiędzy guzików kamizelki.  
\- O nie! Karol zabierz ją bo zaraz mi zeżre całą garderobę! – Bodo znów zaczął wyszarpywać płaszcz z zębów kozy.  
Hanusz zachichotał i chwycił kozę za obrożę, do której przypinał łańcuszek. Aczkolwiek nie miałby nic przeciwko gdyby garderoba Bodo została posiłkiem Zofii. Wiedział jednak, że to tylko czcze marzenia. Bodo był tak nieosiągany a jednocześnie tak bliski. On jako jedyny w teatrze nie patrzył na niego z obawą, pomimo tego, że Karol od początku dawał mu jasne sygnały. Byli przyjaciółmi na amen. I być może właśnie dlatego Karol, skrył swe pragnienia co do Eugeniusza.  
Gdy wrócił do pokoju, Bodo od niechcenia przeglądał płyty winylowe rozrzucone na etażerce.  
\- Bodziu – Karol kokieteryjnie oparty o framugę drzwi patrzył z troską na przyjaciela. - Co się stało? – zapytał podchodząc do Eugeniusza. Na jego ramionach położył swoje dłonie i spojrzał w oczy mężczyzny. - Wpadasz tu, jesteś tajemniczy i zamknięty w sobie. Bodziu... Przecież wiesz, że mi możesz powiedzieć wszystko.  
Bodo zamknął oczy i najmocniej jak potrafił zacisnął zęby. Wiedział, że Karol nie odpuści. Zaczynał żałować, że tu przyszedł, lecz to było jedyne miejsce gdzie mógł być poza zasięgiem tego wszystkiego co na niego się wylewało. I teraz właśnie przemknęło mu przez myśl czy aby na pewno nikt nie widział jak tu wchodzi. Jeszcze tego mu brakowało by się zaczęły się TEGO typu plotki.  
\- Daj tego wina – powiedział Bodo i zdjął marynarkę, po czym rozpiął jeszcze kamizelkę i rozluźnił krawat.  
Hanusz sięgnął za łóżko po kolejną butelkę wina i czysty kieliszek. Nalał alkohol i podał go przyjacielowi. Sam przycupnął na brzegu sofy i z wyczekiwaniem patrzył na przyjaciela.  
\- „Jeśli chcesz... to mnie bierz...” - zanucił cichutko Bodo, po czym głęboko westchnął. - Ja już mam dość tych bab! - powiedział w końcu. - Jedna ciągle chce kwiatów. A jak je dostanie to wybrzydza, że ona tych nie lubi. Druga ciągle by chciała do Adrii. A czy ja śpię na pieniądzach by codziennie chodzić do Adrii?! Trzecia... Heh! Trzecia ciągle o ślubie! Mam dość tych bab! Dość! A no i oczywiście mamusia. Ona ciągle myśli, że ja mam 5 lat i może mi rozkazywać. Ja już mam po dziurki w nosie, tych chimerów, tych narzekań, trzepotu rzęs i umizgów! DOŚĆ!  
Hanusz siedział oszołomiony. Nigdy nie widział tak ożywionego Eugeniusza. Nigdy poza sceną.  
\- Ty ćwiczysz rolę czy serio jakaś dzierlatka zalazła ci za skórę?  
Bodo poprawił opadające na czoło włosy, które rozsypały się gdy wyrzucał z siebie cały żal. Spojrzeli na siebie z Karolem i jednocześnie wybuchnęli śmiechem. Bodo podszedł do sofy i usiadł obok przyjaciela. Objął go ramieniem i spojrzał głęboko w oczy. Ich twarze dzieliło zaledwie kilka centymetrów i Hanusz czuł oddech Eugeniusza na swojej twarzy. Jego serce zaczęło galopować jak oszalałe. Czuł jak jego całe ciało staje się torem dla mrówek, które biegają jak oszalałe. Czuł również jak twardnieje i za chwilę cienki, satynowy szlafrok tego nie ukryje.  
\- Och Karolu mój drogi... - westchnął Bodo – Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo mi zalazły za skórę. Napijmy się – powiedział i stuknął swoim kieliszkiem w kieliszek Hanusza, po czym odsunął się od niego, pozbawiając go wszelkich złudzeń. - Wiesz co? - dodał po chwili i znów dopadł do niego, wbijając go w sofę. – Walić to! Bawmy się! Po co komu baby! PIES JE TRĄCAŁ! - zawołał i ruszył w stronę gramofonu.  
Po chwili w całym mieszkaniu rozbrzmiewały skoczne jazzowe rytmy. Karol nie miał złudzeń, ta noc będzie jego ostatnią w tym mieszkaniu. Sąsiedzka cierpliwość się skończy. Za bardzo jednak mu w tym momencie to nie przeszkadzało i z uśmiechem na ustach ruszył w tan, ściskając w ręce butelkę z winem.  
Rankiem ostre słońce wpadło w szczelinę między zasłonami, wprost na twarz Karola, który zasnął skulony na otomanie, z rozchełstanym szlafrokiem. Spojrzał nieprzytomnie dookoła, jednocześnie zakrywając się nieudolnie szlafrokiem. Po mieszkaniu walały się papiery z rozerwanych skryptów scenariuszy, okładki płyt i butelki po winie. Zrozumiał czemu jego głowa ważyła tonę. Usiadł lekko jeszcze otumaniony i ziewnął. Po chwili poczuł jak coś mokrego i zimnego trąca jego rękę. To była Zofia,, która zerwała się ze sznura i radośnie deptała teraz papiery i butelki.  
\- Bodzio – szepnął Hanusz i zerwał się – Bodziu?! - wszedł do kuchni i spostrzegł przyjaciela, który jak gdyby nic siedział w samych spodniach i podkoszulce i pastował buty.  
\- Zofia zżarła sznurek – powiedział i wrócił do pastowania butów, pogwizdując przy tym.  
\- Bodziu, ty czarcie! Jak to jest możliwe, wytłumacz mi to, mój drogi! - Karol nie był w stanie zrozumieć jak po tym, gdy wypili w jedną noc blisko roczny zapas win, jakie miał w domu, Bodo tak po prostu siedzi w jego kuchni i pastuje buty pogwizdując, on sam czuł się jakby przejechał go pociąg. - Że ja zdycham, a ty jesteś po tej czarciej nocy jak nowo narodzony?! To jest wbrew naturze, Bodziu!  
\- Szczerze mówiąc to głowa zaraz mi pęknie, a sposobem na kaca jest praca, mój drogi Karolu. Masz okropnie zaniedbane buty.  
\- Och, a więc to twój sposób na kaca... ja pozostanę przy moich sposobach... - powiedział i zmoczył ścierkę we wiadrze z wodą. Odcisnąwszy ją mocno, teatralnie przyłożył ją sobie do głowy i wyszedł z kuchni. Położył się na łóżku i zaczął umierać.  
Po chwili obok niego usiadł Bodo. Hanusz spojrzał na niego spod ścierki.  
\- I z czego się śmiejesz, Bodziu. Czarcie okrutny? Chyba powinieneś już iść, bo próba... Och moja biedna głowa...  
\- Próba fakt. Ale jest mały problem – odparł Bodo, siadajac głębiej na łóżku i opierając się plecami o ścianę.  
Karol podniósł się i usiadł po turecku  
\- Tak? Jaki problem?  
\- Nie pamiętam ani linijki tekstu – powiedział Eugeniusz i roześmiał się szczerze. - Dyrektor mnie zabije jak się tam pojawię. W sobotę premiera... A ja nie umiem tekstu. Hahahahaha!  
\- Fakt. Niepojawienie się można łatwiej wytłumaczyć – odpowiedział Karol i westchnął ciężko. Jego dłoń mimowolnie powędrowała w stronę dłoni przyjaciela. Delikatnie musnął ją swoimi palcami. Ani przez moment nie stracili kontaktu wzrokowego. Palce Karola wędrowały delikatnie po nagim ramieniu, Eugeniusza, przez bark aż do policzka, na którym zatrzymały się, jakby wyczekując aprobaty. Bodo nie raz już doświadczał takich podchodów ze strony Karola, ale zawsze było to formą żartów. Teraz wiedział, że Hanusz nie żartuje. I wiedział, że on sam tego również chce. Powietrze zgęstniało.  
Druga ręka Hanusza, wślizgnęła się pod koszulkę Boda, delikatnie, nieśmiało. Zagryzł wargi i zbliżył swoją twarz do twarzy Eugeniusza. Dzieliło ich kilka centymetrów, które z sekundy na sekundę zmieniały się w milimetry. W końcu, ich wargi złączyły się. Najpierw nieśmiało, subtelnie, z lekkim wstydem.  
\- Czemu przestałeś? - zapytał Bodo, gdy Karol przestał i odwrócił speszony wzrok. Chwycił przyjaciela za podbródek i zmusił by na niego spojrzał. - Kontynuuj... proszę...  
\- Jesteś pewien? – zapytał nieśmiało Karol.  
\- Gdybym nie był pewien – Bodo zmienił pozycję na bardziej wygodną – to czy nadal byłbym tutaj? - przyciągnął ku sobie przyjaciela, delikatnie rozsupłując troczki szlafroka. Jego oczom ukazało się dość atrakcyjne ciało. Prawda, widział nie raz przyjaciela w negliżu, w garderobie. Ale zwykle jedynie od pasa w górę. Teraz miał całościowy obraz. Bodo jęknął i musnął dłońmi tors Karola. Jego wzrok przesuwał się wraz z rękoma w dół i zatrzymał się na wpółtwardym już penisie.  
Bodo poczuł, że i sam już twardnieje. - Karolll... - wyszeptał wprost w jego usta, jednocześnie kładąc jego na swojej już zarysowanej przez materiał spodni, erekcji.  
Hanusz uśmiechnął się, zachęcony. Był szczęśliwy, że jego marzenie zaczyna się realizować. Musnął zachłannie usta Eugeniusza i ruszył w wędrówkę znaczoną pocałunkami w dół.  
Sprawnie rozpinał kolejne guziki spodni przyjaciela by w końcu uwolnić go od więzów spodni. Cicho jęknął i przesunął językiem od nasady penisa aż po sam, przekrwiony już czubek, doprowadzając Boda prawie do omdlenia. Poczuł jak Eugeniusz wplata palce w jego włosy i mocniej przyciska do do swego krocza. Pewny już siebie Karol zachłannie objął ustami penisa, Eugeniusza, tocząc językiem zawiłe esy-floresy. Prawą dłonią przesuwał po całej długości, w dół i górę a lewą delikatnie ugniatał jądra. Nie minęły dwie minuty, gdy poczuł ciepłą ciecz rozlewającą się aksamitem po jego gardle.  
\- Przep...przepraszam – jęknął Bodo.  
Hanusz powrócił do pozycji siedzącej i roześmiał się ocierając kciukiem kąciki ust.  
\- Przecież nic się nie stało – mruknął i nachylił się by pocałować kochanka. Po chwili siedział już na nim, oplatając go nogami, i wbijając mu w brzuch swoją erekcję. Poruszał rytmicznie swoimi biodrami, czując na pośladkach, że Eugeniusz znów zaczyna być gotowy do zabawy.  
Uporem maniaka wpijał się w szyję Boda, w jego pięknie zarysowane obojczyki a ciche westchnięcia kochanka miło łechtały jego ego.  
\- Chcesz więcej? - zamruczał mu do ucha, przygryzając je lekko. - Chcesz postawić wszystko na jedną kartę?  
\- Tak, tak... proszę – Bodo jęczał szukając ustami choćby skrawka ciała Karola. Był go spragniony jak nigdy przedtem nikogo.  
\- Zaczekaj – Hanusz wstał i zrzucił z siebie do końca szlafrok. Podszedł do toaletki i wyciągnął z niej mały słoiczek. - To będzie nam potrzebne. A teraz ściągaj to z siebie – powiedział władczo i podciagnął go góry podkoszulkę Eugeniusza, która po chwili wylądowała na niczego świadomej Zofii. W ślad za koszulką, powędrowały i spodnie. - Połóż się na brzuchu – rozkazał Karol.  
Eugeniusz wykonał polecenie i poczuł jak zwinne dłonie przyjaciela zaczynają masować jego ramiona, plecy a w końcu pośladki. Czuł gorące usta całujące je i rozżarzone palce wbijające się w nie, raz po raz. - Może trochę boleć, ale rozluźnij się... Spokojnie – powiedział i odkręcił słoiczek.  
Głos Hanusza uspokajał Boda ale i jeszcze bardziej nakręcał. W najmniej spodziewanym momencie poczuł jak coś napiera na jego wejście. Łagodnie lecz zdecydowanie. Karol powtarzał ciągle by głęboko oddychał, wsuwając powoli w niego palec. Syknął, czując rozrywający ból.  
\- Ciiii... rozluźnij się. To nie potrwa już długo... - mruknął i wsunął w niego drugi palec.  
\- Niech to trwa jak najdłużej!  
Hanusz uśmiechnął się i chwycił Boda za biodra, unosząc je. Jednocześnie nabrał więcej wazeliny ze słoiczka i obficie rozprowadził ją po swoim przyrodzeniu.  
Wysunął delikatnie palce i złożył szybki pocałunek na kręgosłupie Eugeniusza, po czym wszedł w niego gładko jak nóż w masło.  
\- Słodki Jezuuuuuuuuuu! – Bodo jęknął przeciągle, jednocześnie mocniej wypinając pośladki. Doznał właśnie najwspanialszego uczucia w swoim życiu i pragnął by trwało ono wiecznie. Chciał aby już nigdy Hanusz nie opuszczał jego wnętrza. Wsparł się na łokciach i delikatnie odwrócił głowę. Karol dostrzegł to i nachylił się by go pocałować.  
\- Podoba ci się? - zapytał zwiększając tępo swoich ruchów. Po pustym mieszkaniu rozlegał pogłos uderzających o siebie dwu ciał i skrzypienie łóżka.  
\- Nawet nie wiesz jak... ooooooooochh, taaaaak! Karrrrrrrol!  
Eugeniusz mdlał raz po raz. Nie docierało do niego kompletnie nic oprócz tego, że przeżywa rozkosz. Oprzytomniał dopiero gdy Karol wyszedł z niego i położył na plecach unosząc jego nogi do góry. Ponownie w niego wszedł. Patrzyli sobie w oczy, nie marnując ani nanosekundy na to by mrugnąć. Jakby bali się, że gdy to zrobią wszystko zniknie i rozpłynie się jak sen.  
\- Bodziu... zaraz... ach... taaaakk... proszę...  
Po chwili Bodo poczuł na swoim brzuchu i torsie rozlewające się ciepło. Karol chwycił jego penisa i zaczął jak oszalały go onanizować. Długo nie zajęło a Eugeniusz wytrysnął wprost na niego. Opadł bezwładnie obok Eugeniusza, który nie mógł uspokoić oddechu i spojrzał na niego wyczekująco. Jakby czekał na to, że jego kochanek coś powie. Nie powiedział jednak nic. Położył jedynie swoją dłoń na jego policzku i delikatnie przesunął po nim kciukiem.  
\- Warto było tyle czekać? - zapytał Bodo.  
\- Zawsze warto – odpowiedział Karol.  
Eugeniusz uśmiechnął się i pocałował Hanusza.

Nadeszła sobota. Długa i wyczekiwana. Właśnie dziś miała odbyć się premiera nowego spektaklu z udziałem Boda. O mały włos a wszystko legło by w gruzach. Dyrektor teatru wściekł się na Eugeniusza, za to niespodziewane zniknięcie w środku tygodnia, kiedy to nikt nie wiedział gdzie podziała się gwiazda. Był bliski ponownego zwolnienia Boda, jednak perspektywa stracenia takiej gwiazdy po raz kolejy, nie uśmiechała mu się. Skończyło się na naganie i osobistym pilnowaniu go na próbach, które szły bardzo topornie z powodu małej niedyspozycji, którą wyjaśniono nieszczęśliwym upadkiem na oblodzonym chodniku i upadku na kość ogonową. Na szczęście do soboty wszystko wróciło do normy.  
Od tamtego dnia Eugeniusz nie rozmawiał z Karolem. Ciągle się mijali. Każdy miał swoje sprawy. Bodo próby, Hanusz casting. Aż do dziś. Siedzieli tylko we dwóch w garderobie przygotowując się do występu. Hanusz karmił Zofię marchewką i buraczkami.  
\- Karol – zaczął nieśmiało Bodo. - Musimy porozm...  
\- BODO NA SCENĘ!!! – reżyser wpadł do garderoby z krzykiem.  
\- Musisz iść – powiedział cicho Hanusz.  
\- Nic nie muszę – odpowiedział Bodo.  
\- BODO NA SCENĘ! - krzyknął ponownie reżyser.  
\- Bodziu, ja cię proszę...  
\- Ja też cię proszę – Bodo zbliżył swoją twarz do twarzy Karola. - Dziś po występie? Uciekniemy bocznym wyjściem... Tylko we dwóch...  
\- BODO NA SCENĘ!  
Karol przytaknął i uśmiechnął się, gdy Eugeniusz delikatnie musnął jego usta.  
\- PRZED PAŃSTWEM EUGENIUUUUUSZ BOOODO. KRÓL DAMSKICH SERC I... – głos konferansjera dobiegał aż do garderoby. Bodo wstał poprawił frak i puścił oczko do Karola, który spąsowiał jak pensjonarka.  
\- Mój Bodzio – powiedział uszczęśliwiony Hanusz i ruszył za kulisy by zobaczyć występ Eugeniusza.

**Author's Note:**

> Qui Pro Quo - warszawski teatr kabaretowy, działający w latach 1919-1931; na jego deskach występowały największe polskie gwiazdy tamtego okresu: Zula Pogorzelska, Adolf Dymsza, Eugeniusz Bodo.  
> Adria- warszawska kawiarnia; niezwykle popularna w latach 20 i 30; miejsce spotkań warszawskiej śmietanki towarzyskiej.  
> Rudolf Valentino (1895-1926) - amerykański aktor, pochodzenia włoskiego, nazywany pierwszym amantem kina. Gdy zmarł wiele fanek i fanów popełniło samobójstwo.


End file.
